Good morning Beautiful
by Fuckingdefy
Summary: Good morning beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful…with you by my side. And when I opened my eyes, to see your sweet face…it's a good morning, beautiful day." Faberry


Behind soft pale lids, she knew chocolate, brown eyes were held there, twitching with curiosity as a dream played in front of them. Brown, chestnut locks pooled across silk sheets, an ocean swallowing the two of them up. Her own hair intertwined with the sleeping girl's, a sea of blonde tresses.

Eyes intently observed those rounded cheeks, along with the ever so pouty lips she was so accustomed to wanting to kiss. Brown orbs moved down the girl's body, following the slope of her back, down to the little toes peaking out from under the sheets, bright green nail polish shining in the morning light. Looking back to the sleepers face, she smiled when she saw the pouty lips stretch into a slumbering smile.

The two were pressed up against each other tightly, arms wrapped ever so lightly, yet securely, around the other. A hand rubbed the sleepers' tummy ever so delicately, loving the toned muscle, the softness…so pure…so angelic.

With squinty eyes, the watcher looked around, the remnants of their night causing a blush to appear on her cheeks. From the bedroom, she could see the nicely set table for a romantic dinner, then clothes making a trail towards her.

Sighing contently, Quinn laid her head back down, staring at Rachel with a smile as she thought of their night.

_Eyes glittered with want as they stared at Rachel's body, making the girl feel like a shiny new toy on Christmas morning. But it didn't matter to Rachel, she loved to make Quinn feel like this…to want her to such an extent that Quinn was shaking. _

"_Rachel…." Quinn whispered out ever so softly, her hands raking up the girl's bare back, marveling at the way the muscles moved with her hands, rippling underneath her finger tips like a crouching tiger. Breath seemed to run away from her, the anticipation choking her air ways, leaving her heart to thud against her chest roughly._

"_I…I love you." Quinn mumbled, smiling as she saw the other's watery eyes and trembling lip. _

"_Oh Quinn…I love you too." Rachel whispered, blushing a little bit as she pressed a kiss to the other girl's lips._

_Fingers travel like a ghost, brushing the tiny hairs on her skinny arm as she moves down the limb. Their not touching, their ghosting, inching their way into contact. A breath escapes Rachel, flushed as she thinks about what their about to do. They've always known it, that they'd be each other's very first._

_A sigh of relief escapes the taller one, her heart easing into a slow thump. She was told that hearts always raced around that special someone, but for some reason, Quinn was always able to stop her's. The slightly younger girl was always able to stop the world, make seconds seem like hours, make her heart melt with a wide smile. It was amazing, what Quinn was able to do to her. _

_When they were little, they were as close as two best friends could be, always touching, always together. They had even hoped to one day become sisters so they could be closer. Yet they never knew that the two of them would become this close. _

_Rachel's hands shook as she grew embarrassed about the situation. This would be her first time, and Quinn was being so sweet and passionate, it melted Rachel. Breathing in deeply, the two lovers looked at each other, a pair of blushed cheeks on each of them._

_In an instant, they were rocking, colors and dots swirling in front of their eyes. Quinn could see how Rachel was embarrassed about her nakedness, biting her lips to show just how un-comfortable she was. Pulling the sheets over them, Quinn smiled at her love and nodded before pecking her lips once again. _

"_There, better Rach?" Quinn inquired, yet Rachel's reply was lost as a moan echoed in the back of her throat. _

_Quickly, the girl pulled Quinn down once again, kissing her breathlessly, holding her ever so tightly. Nails ran down the younger girl's back, clawing at her skin as their centers touched so delicately, so intimately. _

_Quinn worshiped her body, drawing lines with her fingers down the girl's torso, creating a hot trail in their wake. She could feel Rachel shiver underneath her, her muscles rippling once again. Quinn's mouth watered._

_Ever since she first really looked at Rachel, she wanted to taste her, to see if she was as sweet as chocolate, or maybe just plain sugar._

_Leaning down, the younger girl licked up the girl's torso, moving in-between her breasts. She moaned at the taste, loving the sweetness that she just couldn't place. A mewl had escaped Rachel as she felt the warm, wet tongue being pressed to her bare skin, her body shaking. _

"_Ohh…Quinn." She let out, causing Quinn to smirk sweetly. She had her eyes on something else, though, and quickly she took Rachel's nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the perky bud._

_This time, Rachel moaned, arching her back into Quinn, so much so that Quinn placed an arm around the girl's waist, holding her up so it wouldn't start to cramp. _

_She suckled and licked, taking a gentle bite and loving how Rachel panted her name. Moving to the other one, she gave it the same amount of attention, giggling as Rachel's moans grew louder. _

_Setting the girl back to the bed, Quinn kissed at the girl's neck, licking her pulse point once she found it. In a quick moment, she bit down harshly, soothing it with another lick. Rachel was hers, even if her mark would soon fade, she knew that the mark would forever be placed in the girl's heart, branded on it. _

_She loved Rachel, and she'd show her just how much. Rachel was her angel._

Quinn was quickly brought out of her day dream as she felt the other move around besides her, smiling as she looked to the other's fluttering brown eyes.

Once they were fully open, Rachel smiled at Quinn, pressing a lazy kiss to her lips and blushing. "Mornin." She murmured, her cuteness melting Quinn's heart.

"Good morning, beautiful." Quinn smiled, moving a hand to brush the girl's hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek ever so sweetly. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept ok…you?"

"Mine was wonderful, with you in my arms." Quinn sang softly, kissing the girl's nose sweetly. "Open my eyes, and see your sweet face, it's a, good morning beautiful day."

Blushing innocently, Rachel nodded to Quinn's song, snuggling up under her chin, kissing her neck softly. "I love you, dork." She giggled, hugging her lover tightly, rubbing her back ever so softly.

"And I love you, beautiful." Quinn said as she kissed the girl's head, sighing contently as an arm was lazily wrapped around her waist.

"What do you say to a day in bed?"

"I say…that's wonderful, baby girl."

"Quinn, don't call me baby girl." Rachel said, smiling playfully and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, go back to sleep, I'd like to watch you sleep some more."

"You're a…" Rachel yawned. "A creeper."

"Hey, is it so wrong to like something so beautiful and want to watch it forever."

Rachel only blushed, nuzzling into Quinn's neck again.


End file.
